


Riverdale Reader Inserts: Veronica

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Veronica/Reader Inserts posted from my Tumblr. Requests Open! Please submit all requests through my tumblr here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Checkmate

When Veronica Lodge came to town it felt like everything had shifted slightly to the left. You’d found yourself tripping and stumbling when she was around, or zoning out simply because she smiled at you. After a failed attempt to avoid her you came to terms with the crush you were developing. While you weren’t anything like Archie or Reggie; both who seemed to catch her eye; your surprised how she gravitates towards you. You find out she’s making more of an effort to not be a stereotypical mean girl that she had been in New York and you begin to worry her interest in you is in an effort to avoid the perfect cheerleader with footballer assumptions. 

You’re more than relieved to find she’s genuinely interested in you and when you ask her out to Pop’s for a date she seems almost nervous and flustered. You add it to your list of accomplishments after the date, which now includes an actual date with her, her laughter, and a promised second date. The second date yields a kiss and a request for movie night. The movie night ends up a bust; mainly due to the fact you both end up making out throughout the entire film and the rest of the night, missing the window to order delivery and ending up running to Pop’s at two in the morning ordering food; nervously splitting a shake and asking her to officially be with you.

It’s your turn to be flustered the next day when she all but runs up to you kissing you in front of everyone. No one seems to talk bad about either of you, beyond the surprised and occasional annoyance that Ronnie’s off the market.  
Its after the sixth date when you thing everything is falling apart; judging by how nervous she suddenly is.

“Y/N; I totally get if you don’t want to, but my dad wants to meet you. He’s pretty; what?” She watches as you laugh relieved. Once you calmed down and explain the fear you’d had, and she’d laughed along with your ridiculous theories, is when you both settle slightly nervous and your energies feeding off of each other.  
“So your dad, your family, they’ll want to approve of me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you think they will?”  
“It doesn’t matter to me.”

“It does to me; I want your family to like me for me, because I like to think I make you happy, and I want them to see that. Having said that; any tips?” You chuckle nudging her and she laughs back grinning.  
“I don’t think I can tell you how to impress my dad.”  
“So he already hates me? What do you tell your parents about me? Do they know about me even?’ You jerk shocked slightly and Veronica laughs.  
“Y/N Babe; calm down it’s just an idea, a proposed dinner.”

Veronica had assured you it was fine. That Hiram wasn’t actually out to kill you. That he didn’t mind you weren’t interested in wrestling or sports, or fighting. You knew differently; you still weren’t sure how to deal with the disappointment that lingered in his eyes when he saw you. It had gotten less the more time you’d spent around Veronica; the longer you’d been with her and the happier you’d made her was enough for Hiram.

It’s after dinner when Hiram calls you into the living room and you shrug as Veronica’s eyebrows shoot up.  
“Come sit.” Veronica shuffles towards her father who holds his hand up.  
“Y/N; sit. We’ll play a game then; since you seem so adverse to sports for such a young strong man. Can you play?” He smirks slightly and you nod.  
“Yes, sir. Best two out of three?”  
“Oh no; just a friendly game; of course.” He grins and you nod sitting across from him Veronica and Hermione watching on the couch. You can hear them whispering when you take two of his pieces. He grins as if he’s trying to trap you but you think you can see what he’s planning; or what he’s trying to plan.  
“You’re doing better than I hoped; still quiet a while to go.” You nod, not responding trying to focus on the current game. You can hear Hiram laughing under his breath when your fingers twitch and you grin at him stilling your hand and moving your rook; you can see when his eyebrows shoot up and you can see Veronica hide her smile. You shoot her a grin and try your best not to let it grow when Hiram scowls assuming you aren’t looking.

The game is tense for the next few moves; both you and Hiram shifting back and forth mechanically, you grin as you move your piece over his, knocking it over effortlessly.  
“Good game.” You grin and nod to Hiram who smirks, nodding back.  
“Indeed; you seem to be full of surprises.”  
“You shouldn’t underestimate your opponent, sir.” You grin when he nods once more shaking your hand.  
“I’m glad we have some sort of understanding.” You nod as you get ready to leave for the night, relieved to no longer see disappointment in Hiram’s eyes; you wonder exactly what the shimmer in his eye means when Veronica kisses you goodnight and you both start towards the door.  
“He likes you.”

“You mean he doesn’t hate me as much.”  
“No, he likes you, approves of you.”  
“Because I beat him in chess?”  
“Because you’re willing to fight when you need to, and be smart about it; not wasting your resources either.” Hiram appears as you lean forward to give Veronica one last kiss.  
“Of course, sir.”  
“Hiram please, Y/N. No need to be so formal.” His grin unnerves you slightly when his hand hovers against your shoulder.  
“You take care Y/N. I look forward to seeing more of you soon.”


	2. Ronnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica being protective/wanting to keep reader safe

When you’d first heard Veronica Lodge was coming to town you could swear every one of Riverdale’s male high schoolers that were single collectively started posturing; you’d seen a few of the girls doing it as well; half using it as an attempt to get in with Cheryl or to try to outsmart Veronica into thinking they were queen bee. Of course she had to meet Archie and Betty first; the only two people you’d confessed to being into girls. Beyond your parents they were the only ones that knew and you sunk lower in the booth at Pop’s when their eyes light up.  
“I don’t want to hear whatever your plan is.”  
“She likes girls too.”  
“You don’t know that.” You hiss at Betty hiding slightly as Veronica walks in; waiting for another pick-up order; she smiles at Archie and Betty but you can see her eyebrow furrow slightly before she smiles at you.  
“You are?” She hums and you grin at her.  
“Y/N. Pleasure; Ms. Veronica Lodge I assume?”  
“Call me Ronnie.” She grins back and you swear you see a faint blush on her cheeks.

She’s been avoiding you for some reason; you’re not sure if it’s something you’ve done or if maybe joining the River Vixen’s after her gave her the impression you’re trying to copy her.  
She corners you after practice and you’re expecting her to drag you, to call you out in front of the rest of the Vixen’s but she just mumbles worriedly about your face when her and Betty kissed.  
“What about it?”  
“You looked disgusted; I can’t; I’m bisexual; I can’t have someone hating me for that; not one of my friends so..” She drags it out looking expectantly at you and you can’t help but laugh; she pouts and you can feel yourself blushing at how adorable she looks.  
“Veronica;”

“Ronnie.” She corrects nervously.  
“Ronnie; I was disgusted yeah; but because it was Betty.” You hush her as she moves to defend Betty.  
“I wanted to be Betty.”  
“You wanted to be auditioning for the Vixen’s and sharing a faux lesbian kiss with me?” She chews her lip and you shrug.  
“Not faux, and I guess not lesbian since you’re bi; I uh, I want to kiss you; many times, not fake.”  
“You want to kiss me?” She nods slowly and you sigh and laugh a little.  
“I’m into girls Ronnie; I have a crush on you.”  
“Oh.” She nods and runs out of the room; you’re about to move from the spot before she comes sprinting back to kiss you and vanish just as fast.  
“Y/N?” Betty calls and you blink from your stupor.  
“Something happen?”  
“Yeaa Ronnie can run in heels.”  
“So nothing to do with how she burst into the blue and gold almost screaming that she kissed you?”  
“Oh yeah that to; oh! She knows I’m into girls now.” You grin and Betty looks unimpressed.

You’ve been dating for three whole weeks before you meet her parents. You wear your best dress and her mother seems very impressed by it; her father doesn’t spare a glance for the dress; or you; beyond the two times you maker Veronica smile over the dinner.  
“Sorry about Daddy; he’s very strict and big on family.”  
“It’s okay; there’s nothing.” Veronica pulls you in for a kiss and you’re a little confused but you catch on when you can hear her father moving away from her door after the silence. You grin slightly when you both hear her parents retiring for bed; their room on the opposite side of the house.  
She offers you a quick makeover in the morning and you pretend not to realize it’s an excuse to hide the hickey’s you’d both given each other.

You hadn’t meant to print the article for the blue and gold; you hadn’t meant for it to circulate but here you were. Standing in front of your locker to mirror Betty’s; where her’s had ‘serpent slut’ painted in pig’s blood; yours had the words ‘gold digger’ Veronica pulls you away and mumbles apologies into your hair and skin from school and into your bedroom.  
“I’m sorry about-”  
“Ronnie it’s okay; it’s nothing bad; just some prank.”

“Someone is targeting you because you’re with me! Because of my father!”  
“I know; while I’m not okay with it, I accept it if I get to be with you.”  
“That’s not enough!” She hisses and you pull her closer towards you in your arms.  
“You are more than enough for me; i’m so lucky to have you Ronnie; I’ll fight for you; no matter what.”


	3. Stalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is stalking/obsessive over the reader

‘Veronica?” You turn slightly when you catch the back of her cloaked figure speed walking from Pop’s.

“Hey Veronica! Ronnie; Ronnie wait; Jesus you walk fast.” You huff when you catch up to her and she smiles nervously.

“Something happen?” Your hand hovers over her arm.

“No; nothing; shouldn’t you be getting back to your date?”

“Hm? Oh; no; Reggie and I aren’t dating; I’m helping him with the English assignment.”

“Oh; he’s been telling everyone who’ll listen that you two are dating.”

“Oh my God; no; I would never date him.”

”Hey Y/N. You okay?” Betty asks and you shrug.

“Yeah just couldn’t sleep; there was a racoon running around last night; my dad managed to see it avoid the stupid trap we set out.” You laugh a little and Veronica nudges you.

“You can stay over at mine.”

“It’s a racoon Ronnie; I’ll survive a couple of nights.” She nods but you can see her frown when she looks at your face.

“What?” You ask as you’re walking with her to history.

“You look tired; seriously it’s worrying.”

“It was one; okay fine it’s been going on for the last couple nights. My dad thinks it’s gotten into the attic.”

“Oh gross.” She wrinkles her nose and you laugh nodding with her.

You wake up at two AM grumbling as you can hear the raccoon scratching over your room; you wait trying to see if you can hear more than one but decide that it’s just the one before you decide to try to sleep more. You pull your curtain closed noticing that there’s an opening that’ll end up shining directly into your eyes when the sun rises. It’s too dark for you to notice the car parked across the street.

You notice the car in the morning; it’s sleek and black and reminds you of Veronica which you shake the thought off; there’s no reason for her to come pick you up; not that she knows where you live; the car is gone when you get home and you forget about it by the time you finish your history homework.

“Hey Ronnie did you stop by my house the other day?” You look up from the homework you’re working on at Pop’s and she shakes her head looking confused.

“No; did you see me? Maybe I have an evil twin.” She laughs a little and you shake your head.

“No, I just saw some fancy black car and I just assumed it was yours.”

You catch her hanging around your house when your dad asks you to take the trash out.

“What are you doing here?”

“I got worried; I don’t like the idea of-”

“Ronnie it’s just a raccoon; or do you mean the car.” You tilt your head to across the street where the car remains parked since you’d gotten home from school.

“Yes the car; the windows are too dark to see in and I don’t like the odds of going over there.” You nod along with her explanation and invite her into your house for dinner.

You get the letter an hour later. It’s not magazine cut outs but almost Victorian style english prose in flowing calligraphy ink. The amount of pet names and sweet nothings in the letter raise the hairs on the back of your neck. The car remains where it is and none of the neighbors who were out on their porches say no one even walked past your house let alone up to your porch.

You throw the letter out glaring at the car the entire time as you walk down to the trash can at the edge of the road.

The letters still come; in your home before you leave for school and when you come home. They appear in your locker and between your book pages in class. You don’t open them; just throw them away; ripping them up or letting them be fuel for the fire pit when you hang out with everyone near the quarry.

Veronica just grows more worried for you and you try to assure her; despite being there when the original letter was delivered she bears no responsibility for what’s happening.

The letters stop for a week and a half; in their place are just pictures; blurry and out of focus but unmistakably your bedroom or right outside the community center changing rooms. There are shots of you at Pop’s everyone else’s faces scratched or scribbled out; there are notes on the back of the photos; the same exaggerated handwriting.

“Y/N; you should say something; it’s gotten to the point you’re being stalked.” Archie looks worriedly and Veronica joins his worries as she takes her break.

“Archie is right Y/N; it’s not safe.” You shrug slightly rejecting the ride home they offer to walk. Archie insists on walking you home and you don’t object; trying not to spill how terrified you really are.

“Thank you for walking me I-” You don’t finish Archie nudging you behind him as you take in the door that’s almost been smashed off its hinges; neither of your parents look to be home and you breathe a sigh of relief.

“I’m calling FP.” Archie says and you nod walking into your room as the sheriff’s car pulls up moments later.

“Holy shit.” You stare in awe at what your room once was; it’s now a mass of photographs; pictures taken of you hanging on the wall and any trace of your friends are gone’ red scribbling them out or ripped and burned from the looks of the pile of ash in your trashcan. You can see one frame that had been knocked off your vanity; it was a picture of you and Veronica at Pop’s the day you had made the Vixens. The glass is smashed but you’re at least thankful the picture hadn’t been ruined. You frown fingers brushing over Veronica’s face; this was the only picture you’d had of the two of you together; she wasn’t in any of the others; stating she would rather make the memories in person. You brush off the thought she did this; you’d never seen her hold a camera besides to take selfies or the group shots; and you’d never seen her handwriting or her ever come up with such flowery poetry.

“Seriously Y/N stay with me; I can’t bear the thought of something happening to you.”

“Ronnie nothing’s going to happen to me; I’ll be fine; my parents are still at the house anyways; and FP said he’d send a guard to watch the house.”

You can’t help but laugh when you spot Veronica’s car parked next to FP’s you offer to have her in for dinner. 

“Wow it looks like you got everything back together.”

“Well my room wasn’t actually that damaged; just all the photographs.” She nods looking around at all of them smiling fondly at the memories; she pauses at the framed photo of the two of you tapping the frame with her nail.

“It must’ve taken forever to ask for all the photos back from everyone, since everything was scribbled out.” She shrugs her fingers running around the photos tacked up on your wall.

“Yeah; it did.” You smile at her trying to stop the mounting dread as you remember when Alice had interviewed you for the news she’d advised you not to say exactly what had happened to the photo’s just that they had been destroyed.

“Well it’s good everything is back to normal.” She grins and you nod slowly.

“Y/N you okay?”

“Yeah sorry it’s uhhh hard to talk about still; knowing that whoever did it is still out there.”

“I can stay here if it would help.”

“No it’s alright.” You smile when she leaves and debate confronting her. You decide it’s best to just to go over to her house.

”Y/N. It’s good to see you; Veronica’s not home from Pop’s yet.”

“It’s okay; i can wait in her room.” You smile at Hermione and try not to look nervous.

You open the door slowly still nervous about her being in the room but sigh when she’s not. You can’t help but notice how her entire room is empty; it looks like a magazine; nothing to remind you of a home. You’re curious; you can’t help it; you assure yourself when you slowly pull open one of her walk in closets; you just want to look at all her fancy clothes. Instead you come face to face with the same flowery prose and blurred pictures that had been haunting you for the past few months. You exhale shakily and step out of the closet; you turn to the other one hand on the doorknob waiting to turn it but you hear the creak of a door despite your hand not moving.

“Oh Y/N’s in your room Veronica; she said she wanted to talk to you about something; your dad and I will be back in a couple of hours, have fun.” You can hear her mother’s voice floating up.


	4. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica/Reader; Bet on it High School Musical

Veronica had promised herself that she wouldn’t be like how she had been before she’d come to Riverdale. Of course tangling herself up in her parents schemes; faulting her wealth in front of Cheryl, hadn’t boded well. Everything that had gone on with Betty and her father had left veronica alone.

Which is where you came in. You’d seen her slumped in pop’s half awake and trying to clean up someone’s spilt milkshake, she always seemed close to crying these days and you weren’t sure why it hurt you so much.

”Hey Ronnie, how’re you doing?” You’re sitting off to the side in the student lounge, Jughead and Archie sitting on either side of Veronica. You decide to wait watching her from the side until the bell rings at which point Jughead and Archie leave. Veronica makes no move to leave, and you take the opportunity and your free period to sit next to her.

“Hey Veronica, you doing okay?”

“Yeah; just.. People don’t trust me anymore..”

“And who’s been telling you that? I’m pretty sure it’s your parents, specifically your dad that people don’t trust. And barring the conspiracy theories that your friends create to make everyone avoid their snooping… There’s really not a lot of mistrust directed at you. I would say Jughead is more mistrusted than you. You’re welcome to bet on that.” You wink trying to cheer her up and she manages a little smile before she swallows it and shakes her head sitting up and packing up to leave school.

“You coming?”

“To where?”

“Pops.” She grins and you nod smiling back at her.

After that lunch, you’d managed to secure another date with her, an official one. You’d had it all planned out and everything had gone smoothly. 

You’re enjoying lunch with her, in the park and everything is going wonderfully until your parents show up to pick you. Something flickered in Veronica’s eyes, and those of your parents and before you knew it, they were dragging you away from her hissing about a boarding school as far away as possible.

Veronica had called you that night hissing and shouting about how she couldn’t believe you were from a rival family, and that she knew you had only been trying to get close to her to take her family down and how she’d never wanted to see you again, before she hung up you caught her father mumbling how much of a good job she’d done. You didn’t know if she believed the threats and hatred that she had just spewed to you but you decided to be safe about it and avoid going out over the weekend.

You slunk back into Riverdale high on Monday. You were avoiding everyone, you’d skipped meeting Veronica after Vixen practice; unsure if she and by extension Cheryl would welcome you into the gym.

You manage to avoid Veronica and her friends until lunch. She intercepts you on your way to Pop’s desperate to avoid her.

“Y/N.” You freeze.

“Listen Veronica I figured my name didn’t mean anything like yours doesn’t to me and-” You blurt out before she can say anything, of course you fold when she opens her mouth shouting over you, you hope she doesn’t draw a crowd, you’re not lucky.

“You really think we can just pretend out names don’t hold weight?” She hisses just like she did on the phone and you understand that not all of what she was saying were her father’s words.

”I’m ready to go mama.” You mumble and your mother pats your cheek.

“It won’t be forever darling, just a few months, just until you finish school… then you’ll be back for summer.” She assures and you nod heaving your suitcase into the car and letting your parents drive you out of Riverdale.

You can see Veronica in Pop’s and she’s staring out at you as you drive past.

“Dad, can we get a burger before I go?” You wonder if he recognises Veronica but you decide he doesn’t when he pulls into Pop’s.

“Get it to go.” You nod as his order and when you step through the door you try to act casual and hope your father assumes you’re making small talk with the waitress.

“You can’t be serious? You still want to be with me?” Veronica tilts her head and you nod.

“Yes, I don’t care if our families end up as Romeo and Juliet, hell even macbeth. I want to be with you Ronni, isn’t that enough..”

“Enough for me to defy my parents? And potentially be disowned by my own family…” You swallow nodding, realizing you can’t compete with that. She catches your arm when you turn, holding out your order. She leans forward kissing your cheek and when she pulls back you can see the familiar spark in her eyes, the reason you’d fallen for her.

“Bet on it.”


	5. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica/Vampire!Reader. Veronica finds out reader is a vampire, and chooses to let herself be turned

“I’m a Vampire.” You had said, hissing and bearing your fangs. Nobody thought twice of the deep purple of your eyes, cool contacts they said. Nobody said anything when you pointed and asked who that adorable girl was. 

“Veronica Lodge..” You grin, letting your fangs gleam longer than necessary, you don’t care if people write it off as you trying to flirt, you just want everyone else to stay away from her, she’s your prey. You lean forward at any time she’s talking, any reference she makes to you or anything that you can get away with knowing, which thanks to your parents existence in high society for centuries is quite a lot. You giggle at all her designer and book references. She’s smiling at you just as much as you are at her. She’s wearing a pointed witch hat and some sort of slinky black dress that you’re not sure how everyone else isn’t staring at as well.

Waking up and stretching your willow like limbs you hummed the tune to ring around the Rosie. You remember the plague and shudder at all the people calling for the doctor to save them. You knew what the doctors were; just vampires biting a few people they thought might be worth it. You still had your mask, hidden in a storage unit. You sigh and dress for school. Grabbing your bag you hoist it over your shoulder as you start to walk to school. You meet Veronica on the way and she laughs, smiling as you pretend to be hungover. In reality you can’t bear looking at her, hearing the way her heartbeat speeds up, she must know to fear you. You wonder what’s tipped her off.

She’s not shy about it, just delicate, reaching for your hand and you only tilt your head slightly, silently asking what she’s doing. She grins back, swinging your clasped hands slightly. She winks as she lets go making her way into the school, but not before laughing about having to brush up on Bram Stoker’s literature.

Your head is running at a million miles an hour replaying every picture and memory attached that line the wall of your study. You can see all of them, the first time you met them, the first time you showed them your fangs. Both had already happened and you didn’t know her name.

“Your name?”

“Y/N.” Your brain now supplies all the memories of the people from the pictures dying. You’ve always hated being immortal.

Veronica just smiles and nods a little.

“It’s really nice to see you, I thought you’d died after the party! I didn’t even see you in Pop’s for the usual hangover milkshake everyone gets!”

“Oh I don’t get those.”

“Hangovers or milkshakes? I’m guessing you’ll just say you’re lactose intolerant right?”

”You know? The Dracula references were getting a bit obvious.”

Veronica’s face pinks and you lean a little closer.

“You know what happens next right?” Veronica’s breath picks up and her heartbeat stutters a little.

“Turn me.” You blink surprised at her bluntness.

“What if this is a game..”

“Then I dunno what’s the human equivalent of a vampire bite.” She says it so plainly you actually take a few moments to actually think about it.

“So you want me to turn you into a vampire?” You frown at her but she nods leaning forward as she had during the party.

“Please Y/N; I want to live with you.”

“Very well on one condition.”

“Oh?” You can feel Veronica’s mind working to try to figure out what you could possibly ask of her.

“Finish high school.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes; I can pass as a college student; as can you. It will be easier to hide in various places when our aging slows more.” You wink intent on breezing past her to leave her behind Pop’s.

“That works for me, besides, I have a thing for older girls.” Her laugh echoes in your mind as she leaves you frozen in shock.


	6. Cupcake: Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MaleReader/Veronica Lodge soulmate AU; Whatever your soulmate eats, you get a craving for it

Your mouth was tingling, you knew this meant your soulmate was craving something and as you close your eyes you can picture it, a small cupcake nestled in a wrapper, a pile of buttercream icing on it, some monogrammed cookie on top, a hallmark of some bakery you’ve never ever heard of.

The cake is warm, barely so, but the icing is cool. You wonder how much of a memory translates into a craving, especially one from your soulmate. You hope this was a good moment, and as you taste the soft vanilla of the cake itself you don’t doubt how nice it was.

-”I hate my soulmate.” You slump into the Pop’s booth with Archie after practice, he laughs a little and nods.

“Go on then Y/N, rant about your soulmate.”

“Easy for you to say, Mr. my soulmate is the girl next-door.”

“Will you shut up about that, we live in a small town!”

“Yeah and my freaking soulmate eats caviar! Caviar Arch! How on earth would anyone here besides the Blossoms even know what that shit is.”

”And you know that it was caviar how? Have you ever had it?”

“Well my soulmate knows so I do, you know how you get the pictures of food in your head, how you can taste it.” 

“How was practice for the two of you?”

“Y/N was on the bench for half of it.”

“Yeah cause I twisted my ankle.” You explain, surprised at the worried look on Veronica’s face.

“Oh my god! So you’re not playing in the game? Are you okay?” She leans forward and you nod to her questions.

“I’m good, it’s not even really a sprain; the coach just doesn’t want me overworking it. Seriously Ronni, it’s fine.” You try to assure her but she stills seems worried, you can’t help but grin at the blush on her face.

“Aw you do care about me.” You grin at her and she swats your hand, before wrinkling her nose.

“Another craving?” Betty asks and she nods.

“Aw your soulmate dying for some fancy new york food?”

“No, whoever they are they’d kill for a burger.” You laugh taking a bite of the remainder of your burger and nod when Veronica steals a fry from your plate.

Your ankle is better than it was but you know you’re lying when you tell Archie and everyone else that asks. You know you probably shouldn’t be practicing on it but you don’t care, you’d been itching to actually do something instead of just watching everyone run around the field. You’re not looking forward to how much your ankle will swell, and the amount of concentration you’re having to put into running without limping. The last thing you want is the thought from your soulmate, thankfully the craving seems to be one you want as well, a coffee for some reason. You briefly have the thought of your soulmate maybe being across the world, just enough of a timezone difference to alert you at times like these, but you rule it out like always when it’s replaced by the cravings for some dinner they no doubt had when they were much younger. 

You blame your soulmate for you tripping, but you don’t blame them for the way your ankle rolls or the snap you swear you hear, no matter how many times the doctor assures you that it’s not that serious.

You’re sent home on crutches with a boot and when you show up the next day at school everyone forests and worries, Veronica seems incredibly pleased with you injury, assuring you she has just the thing to fix your miserable mood. You’re not sure what she’s planning but as the sugary flavour fills your mouth you know your soulmate wants whatever that stupid cupcake it.

”I’ve been dying for one of these for weeks!!” You catch the logo on the box of cupcakes and start laughing, of course your soulmate just had to be right in front of you.

“What so funny Y/N?”

“The craving thing, you think you’ve been tortured by thoughts of those cupcakes? I had no clue what bakery they even came from, no way to look for you.” You smirk at her and can see as her eyes widen as she realizes, as she connects the dots to all the cravings she’d had, the moments before your food had arrived.


	7. Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica lodge/ reader, Soulmate AU, whatever you draw appears on your soulmates arm, reader calls Ronnie all sorts of pet names to make her day better, they meet w/lots of fluff

It was easy to tell who your soulmate was. All you had to do was match up the handwriting. Which for most people was a problem, how were you supposed to figure out who had the exact handwriting when they couldn’t see your name or where you lived. You’d always believed there was something magical about soulmates. From the perfect penmanship yours had you were sure she had to be from some huge city. You weren’t sure what to do with that, living in Riverdale meant everyone knew everyone’s business and it meant you knew your soulmate isn’t here from a very young age.

There were soulmate databases and ways to insert the handwriting into various companies that would help you find your soulmate. They were painfully expensive and most people did end up finding their soulmate naturally anyways so it wasn’t something you’d care about.

Of course this means that when Betty Cooper finds her soulmate in Jughead Jones, and Archie Andrews finds his in Reggie Mantle, you feel a little left out.

When you end up hearing the rumors about the new girl, her name is Veronica Lodge, her father is filthy rich and her and her mother are fleeing the issues with his arrest as everyone keeps bringing up.

Archie sees her in Pop’s and both he and Jughead are already starting to form a friendship with her. Betty also does as well, and that means by default you’re now part of her friend group.

Betty laughs when you draw small hearts around the word baby, adding a sweetheart and then more little hearts and flowers you tug your sleeve down after and grin a little back at her. Veronica turns when Betty laughs as you pull your sleeve back up to check if your soulmate has responded.

“What was that about?” Veronica asks, pointing from between you and Betty at lunch.

“Oh Y/N writes to her soulmate all the time; she calls her dumb pet names since you can’t use real names.”

“Aww that’s cute my soulmate and I do that too!”

“Aw is it nice to have them contacting you despite being back in new york.”

“Oh, no; I haven’t met my soulmate.”

“You haven’t met him yet?”

“Her.” Veronica corrects.

“You know it’s a girl?”

“A guy could never have this nice handwriting!”

“That’s rude Ronnie, like Reggie has the prettiest cursive I’ve ever seen.” Archie cuts in and you laugh a little but nod to Veronica when she looks to you and Betty for confirmation.

“Well sorry for not paying attention to someone who already has a soulmate while I’m looking for my own.”

You’re not on the Vixen’s but you still like to stop by and watch practice. You usually work on some school work, before Betty and Veronica will bring you with them to Pop’s to get a post training shake and fries.

You hadn’t actually paid attention to Veronica’s uniform, when Betty appears without her and then you hear Veronica shout for help, you laugh at the mental image of her being tangled in her shirt. You walk through the locker room doors, you know she’s the only one in there but you still keep your eyes to the floor in case.

It’s the zipper that’s stuck and as you pull it down and she turns to pull the longsleeve shirt up you’re about to turn away, but the writing on her arms catches your eye. You blink, looking at her arm to see your own handwriting staring back at you.

“That’s mine.” You blink pulling a marker out and drawing a cat face, watching as it appears on her arm as you give it whiskers.

“Well at least we have something to talk about now when we get Pop’s right, Darling?” She grins and you smirk back.

“Oh course love, there’s nothing I’d want more than to talk with my sweetheart.” You grin back, feeling a blush on your cheeks nervous about actually talking to your soulmate face to face.

“Maybe we should go on an actual date?”

“That would be nice.” You watch as she texts someone and then nods to you.

“What?”

“We’re all set, shall we go to Pop’s?” She laughs as you write yes on your arm and it appears on hers.


End file.
